List of Sims Big Brother 3 housemates
The third edition of James Ben Linus' Sims 3 Big Brother featured a total of thirteen housemates competing to win the series. Sixteen housemates entered on the first night, with no new additions being added during the entire 77 day series. Ahmed Ahmed Islam was a 32 year old Uber driver staying in Leeds, but originally from Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Ahmed is a devout Muslim, and admits he is often put off by contemporary British behaviors around drinking and smoking. Despite his concerns, Ahmed quickly became a central social figure in the house, acting as a support system for those who struggled with their time in the house. However, Ahmed found himself nominated for eviction in Week 2 due to letting his housemates know he wanted to leave the process. Ahmed survived the eviction on Day 15, giving him more confidence moving forward and allowing him to enjoy his time in the house more freely. Throughout the series, he had a 'bromance' with Darrin, with the pair often seen in the smoking area together. He also found a close bond with Angelia, typically being her support when discussing her relationship with housemate Quincy. Ahmed's popularity in the house meant it wasn't until Week 9 that he would face the public vote once again, which he narrowly survived after being in the bottom three with Quincy and evictee Sheree. After avoiding getting a single nomination the following week, Ahmed found himself guaranteed a spot in the final, where he eventually placed fourth after receiving 10% of the vote to win. Alecia Alecia Shapiro was a 24 year old retail worker from Sussex. Alecia found herself struggling early on in the process, feeling neurotic and wanting to get out of the locked environment. Her unstable mindset caused her to rub her fellow housemates the wrong way, resulting in fractured early relationships, with Alecia being nominated for eviction Day 5. However, due to the Week 1 twist all those nominated were in fact safe from eviction, allowing Alecia to slip through to the second week. Despite having a second chance at the game, Alecia never managed to work on her position, being nominated week after week for failing to get along with her fellow housemates and interact 'normally' (with the exception being Week 5, in which she narrowly avoided facing eviction). Each week, Alecia managed to get the public on side to keep her in the house, finding her offbeat behavior contributing to her underdog story. During Week 8, Alecia found herself nominated for the seventh time, with this eviction being the first ever double eviction in the series, with only half of those nominated surviving the vote. Unfortunately for Alecia, she received the least amount of votes to save, resulting in her being the first casualty of the night, finishing in ninth place. Angelia Angelia Colombo was a 27 year old hotel manager from Milan, Italy. Angelia opted to enter the show to give her a chance to experience something new, and admitted to being excited at the prospect of being watched by an audience. During Week 1, Angelia began flirting with Rigoberto, being attracted to someone who shares Italian heritage. The pair eventually realized there was no compatibility between them, leading Angelia to pursue a relationship with younger male Quincy. The two eventually grew closer, leading to them having frequent intercourse whilst in the house. Angelia was regarded as a strong social player in the house, making few enemies, allowing her to avoid being up for eviction throughout her 77 day stay. She did however butt heads with Quincy's close friend Lakisha, who felt Angelia was not to be trusted, often citing that she flirted with "multiple men" in the house. Angelia eventually finished in fifth place in the final, having received the fewest votes to win the series. Belinda Belinda Levvy was a 64 year old fashion icon from Central London. Belinda was a well known figure from the 1960's-1980's, where she spent time designing and promoting fashion in the London scene. Despite her somewhat celebrity status, Belinda insisted that she was "far too unknown to the younger generation" to be given preferential treatment in a show full of ordinary civilians. Early on Belinda found her age becoming a disadvantage in the game, claiming that due to being older she had far less patience than her other housemates. Being easily irritated caused Belinda to isolate herself and snap at several individuals, resulting in her receiving the most nominations on Day 5. However, due to Darrin passing his secret mission all those nominated for the first eviction became immune, granting Belinda safety from the first casualty of the season. During Week 2, Belinda continued to stay under the radar, giving her enough cover to avoid being nominated for eviction. In Week 3, Belinda aimed to integrate more with her fellow housemates, cooking a meal for the group; burning the food in the process. Over the meal, Belinda managed to offend Maxwell by yawning whilst he told a story, causing him to label her "rude", with several housemates coming to Maxwell's defense. These events unsurprisingly saw Belinda nominated for the second time, with this occasion not providing a twist that would grant her safety. Belinda went on to survive the eviction on Day 22, receiving the most votes to save of those nominated. Surviving eviction gave Belinda the opportunity to try and sort out the differences between her and several other housemates; namely Sheree, who she had disliked from the early days of the process. Week 4 saw the housemates broken into teams competing for immunity, with Belinda being the sole female in a team alongside Ahmed, Darrin and Darwin, scoring a point for her team and ultimately being the group to win immunity for the week. As time went on, Belinda began to embrace her position as an outsider, bonding with fellow housemate Caroline due to their similar experiences in the house, allowing Belinda to find more comfort in the house, particularly after surviving eviction over nemesis Maxwell, and several more evictions. Much to the amusement of the public, Belinda spent her last few weeks hanging around new friend Caroline, taking aim at individuals such as Angelia and Quincy who she felt were "boring" in their house romance, helping Belinda to find her place in the final. Due to her popularity and entertaining journey through the house, Belinda found herself easily placing in the top three alongside Darrin and Caroline. However, Belinda narrowly lost to Darrin, receiving 29% of the vote to win and finishing as the runner-up of the season. Caroline Caroline Shaver was a 27 year old artist from Bedfordshire. Caroline entered the house on launch night alongside her twin sister Charlotte, although they participated as individual housemates. Caroline admitted prior to entering that she was socially awkward, which showed in the early days as she and her sister both failed to bond well with their fellow housemates. Caroline became further isolated after her sister began to clash with others, causing Caroline to be guilty by association. Caroline found herself nominated for this on Day 5, but was granted immunity after Darrin passed his secret mission, taking Caroline through into Week 2. Despite staying out of conflict, Caroline was once again nominated for eviction in Week 2, surviving the eviction on Day 15 whilst her least favourite housemate Julian was evicted. During Week 3, Caroline admitted that she felt her sisters instability in the house was damaging her chances to form friendships, causing Caroline to spend less time around her twin, and more time flirting with Sheree, the only other LGBT female in the house. After her sisters eviction on Day 22, Caroline spent time crying alone, feeling that none of the housemates genuinely cared about her. However, she aimed to turn things around during the team immunity challenges in Week 4, being the sole individual to score a point for her team (consisting of herself, Fleur, Lakisha and Maxwell). During nomination tag, Caroline became the final individual to be nominated after Alecia opted to select her, causing friction between the fair, with Caroline feeling as thought there were no legitimate reasons to place her up for eviction. Nevertheless, Caroline survived the eviction on Day 29, using the next week to win over housemates with her cooking, and further exploring a relationship with Sheree, eventually sharing a kiss with her on Day 35. Despite forming a close friendship with fellow outsider Belinda, and a romantic relationship with Sheree, Caroline's negative relationships with other housemates (namely Alecia and Quincy) saw her nominated for the final five evictions of the series, each one seeing Caroline survive due to her growing popularity as an underdog in the eyes of the audience. In the final week, Caroline tells Belinda that she hoped one of them would win, feeling as though Angelia and Ahmed had stayed too under the radar, and that Darrin was a "schemer". Unsurprisingly, Caroline found herself in the top three alongside friend Belinda; but would go no further, placing third with 27% to win, leaving to an extremely positive reception.